


Reform Your Destiny at the Cost of Others

by grxmoire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and angst probably, literally fuck that guy, lots of fluff, please god give me a beta reader, uther sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxmoire/pseuds/grxmoire
Summary: "Everyone's destiny marks were different, in design, in pattern, in size, in everything, these things were determined by what kind of soul your partner had. Many sought out wise women to try and decipher their destiny marks to get insight into who their bonded was. However, there was one trait that did not need to be deciphered. Those who are bonded to someone with magic had a destiny mark that moved.Arthur Pendragon had a destiny mark that swirled beautifully around his arm."





	Reform Your Destiny at the Cost of Others

**Author's Note:**

> Ok listen. I love soulmate au's with all my heart and i also just watched the entire merlin series for the third time so like. here it is. 
> 
> I am very bad at writing long term stories as I dont plan very well but i will try my best to make this.. decent. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience

Destiny marks were something that everyone was born with. Some called them heart marks, soul lines, fate patterns, etc. But they were definitive in the fact that they tied you to the person that was apart of your destiny. Who was your soulmate. These marks were more than skin deep. They were soul deep. It was said, that once a pair of souls have reunited, they could feel each other, feel the others pain and joy, feel their emotions and thoughts.

Everyone's destiny marks were different, in design, in pattern, in size, in everything, these things were determined by what kind of soul your partner had. Many sought out wise women to try and decipher their destiny marks to get insight into who their bonded was. However, there was one trait that did not need to be deciphered. Those who are bonded to someone with magic had a destiny mark that moved. 

Arthur Pendragon had a destiny mark that swirled beautifully around his arm. Gold and red and purples all swam around a great dragon that traveled along his arm. It's almost like the dragon had a mind of it's own and it would travel down his arm to his palm, or to his back when it did not want to be seen. As far as anyone besides the king knew, Arthur was a phenomenon and did not have one. 

King Uther would not have his son be bonded with a sorcerer, but what could he do other than hide this fact from everyone else? He's already made Arthur swear to never seek out the one he was bonded to, and if they were found they would be killed on the spot. 

Arthur had been prepared for this his whole life. Been prepared to deal with the pain that losing a soulmate would bring. He hoped that his soulmate was never found. It would be better that way. For everyone. Even if Arthur's soulmate was not a sorcerer, it wouldn't have mattered. Arthur learned very early on that he will marry only for the good of the kingdom, not for love. 

It's something he had to be ok with. But he found that while he tried, something in him ached at the thought. So he simply, did not think about it. 

Until one day, when there was another who knew of Arthur's destiny mark.


End file.
